Two-phase flow segregation occurs down hole in an injection well during a steamflooding process for the enhanced recovery of oil from the formation. Various experimental investigators have proven that dramatic flow segregation exists in model wellbore systems. One such investigation is discussed by D. T. Elson in a publication entitled "Phase Separation of Two-Phase Flow in an Injection WellBore" which was presented at the 1981 Calif. regional meeting of the Society of Petroleum Engineers which meeting was convened in Bakersfield, Calif. on March 25, and 26.
Steam quality in perforations near the bottom of the wellbore range from 0-70% by volume, while steam quality in upper perforations remain greater than 80% by volume at all times. M. Kasraie and S. M. Ali Farouq have reported calculations demonstrating quality variations with depth during a steam injection. These calculations were reported and a paper presented at the Society of Petroleum Engineers during a regional meeting which was held in Long Beach, Calif. on Mar. 23-25, 1988. This paper was entitled "Effect of WellBore Steam Quality Variation on Steam". These variations were coupled with simulations which show that steam quality differences between top and bottom perforations dramatically influenced the ultimate predicted oil recovery. Simulations run without quality variations predicted that up to about 50% greater oil recovery would be obtained than those having quality variations. Other investigators have detailed the dramatic segregation that can occur in a wellbore during wet steam injection. Among these investigators are K. C. Hong and R. S. Millhone. Their views were presented in a publication entitled "Injection Profile Effects Caused by Gravity Segregation in the WellBore", JPT (December, 1977) pages 1657-1663. T. L. Gould in a publication entitled "Vertical Two-Phase Steam-Water Flow in Geothermal Wells" discloses a similar finding. This publication was printed in JPT, August, 1974 edition on pages 915-926. H. D. Beggs and J. P. Brill also came to similar conclusions in the publication entitled " A Study of Two-Phase Flow in Inclined Pipes" which was published in JPT, (May 1973, pages 607-617).
Therefore, what is needed is a method for preventing steam segregation during a steam injection enhanced oil recovery process so as to improve the quality of steam and enhance the production of hydrocarbonaceous fluids from a formation.